Celtic Moon
by He's So Amazing
Summary: I cant sum it up in this tiny space..but uh..It has a really religious plot to it..Somewhat of a Squinoa, not to much romance..an AU, check inside for full summary. I'm working really hard on this..any form of review except flames are welcome (CHAP 3 UP!)
1. Prologue (of sorts)

Disclaimers: I don't own ANY of the characters from FF8...However, I do have rights to my plot and story...

Note: Being the lazy little bastard I am, I have decided to NOT make my own characters and just use the FF8 ones...MWHAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil.... 

**Summary: An AU... I hope this to be the start of my EPIC adventure... and well, after reading so many good LONG fics and books I was inspired to make my own.. hehe... Moogle hope good... Oh right! It has a very religious theme to it...  
**

**Basically Squall is sent on a mission from 'Them' to stop a girl named Rinoa from continuing her life any further. What starts out as a simple mission quickly turns into a question of life, a question of life after death, and a question of ones true soul... and their adventure will lead them to the edge of the world and farther. **

Note (again): I seriously hope this is good... for it is the first time that I have actually created something this (hopefully) action packed and (hopefully) this long...

**VERY IMPORTANT:: Their adventures does not take place on their planet. It takes place on entirely different one... I shall not name it for the expense of giggles....Also for the sake of description the Cross will just be Hyne's holy symbol....**

Well, enough of your time.. You may proceed to read..... The first chapter of these types of stories always has to be filled with this type of stuff....

~*_Celtic Moon*~_

_~*Chapter 1: The Prayers of a Girl (Prologue)*~_

_*******************************************************_

_Kill her_

_Do it_

_There is no one stopping you_

_It's so easy_

_She is so pathetic_

_Look at her_

_Your sword has the power of a thousand men while her body has the power of one._

_Pathetic mortal_

_END HER LIFE!!_

Squall awoke with a sweat drenched face. His breathing was heavier than the dark atmosphere of the night. His eyes bulged as the words repeated themselves over and over. Voices, if that's what they were, frequently entered his dreams. They commanded him to their ruthless deeds. And ruthless they were. Killing a women, preposterous. The very idea of ending ones life at an age of so young never even touched Squall's mind. Though as the voices words rang through his head once more his thoughts became pointed in one direction: End her life. Though knowing himself he would do it to get one good nights rest. But who knows what kind of man slaughter they would have him do next. 

More thoughts of death and killing entered his mind through out the rest of his weary sleep. He tossed and turned all through the night. The voices were only heard in his dreams, there were no visuals to aid him through his 'mission'. 

Morning came slowly to Squall. For no night sleep is a tough thing on ones body. He placed his feet to the wooden floor of his small bedroom. He rose and stretched with a loud yawn. He threw some apparel on and headed out the door to suck in the sweet fresh air. He looked about the small square of the town. There were few people about for it was the early hour of the morning. He stepped down the wooden steps that lead to his house. He stopped as he reached the end of the short series of steps. He looked ahead of him and found two of his comrades fighting over a coin of Gil.

"You still owe me the money from when you took that apple, Zell Dintch!" A high pitched rang out.

"I paid you back!" the lower voice insisted. 

"Did not!" The high pitched voice yelled. Squall rolled his eyes and walked forward to where the two were arguing. 

"Just give her the Gil, Zell." Squall instructed Zell standing to the side of the two. "You have plenty." Squall added. Zell sighed in defeat and relinquished his vice grip on the coin. 

Selphie smiled to Squall. "Now, what brings you up at this hour of the morning?" Selphie asked as she pocketed her new Gil coin. 

"Couldn't sleep." Squall simply responded.

"What are you? An insomniac now or somethin'?" Zell asked still annoyed at his lost coin. Squall paid no attention to him, nor did Selphie. 

"What an apple to rid your hunger?" Selphie asked holding an apple in front of Squall. Squall smiled happily as he laid eyes upon the red apple. His on impulse reached forward for it, but Selphie quickly recoiled the apple. "Four Gil first." she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Squall rolled his eyes and dove his hand into his pocket. He quickly pulled out four Gil and handed it to her. "Thank you." she said happily as she handed him the apple and took the Gil greedily. Squall tossed the apple around in his hands.

"Why didn't you get much sleep?" Zell abruptly asked. 

"Fucking dream voices." Squall simply replied as he examined the apple further.

"Sounds interesting!" Selphie yelled with delight. "I'll get three chairs." she told them as she ran off.

"Dream voices?" Zell questioned looking at Squall with questionable eyes. Selphie quickly came running back, one chair in her left hand, one in her right hand and one she was kicking along. She quickly ran to their side and dropped the chairs and the sandy ground. 

"Pick one boys." she instructed as she took one and placed it on it's legs. Squall quickly grabbed a chair and placed it properly on the ground, as did Zell. "Now talk." Selphie commanded as she leaned towards him, very interested.

She kneeled before the greenish blue statue of Hyne. She bowed her head low to the ground, causing her brunet hair to fall past her shoulders, hiding her face. Her cross necklace laid on her lap as she stayed in that position.

"Myusoto Kaykybu." She chanted quietly. She lifted her head to the statue. Her brown eyes searched the statue of the holy Hyne. "Hyutko Mitekin." She chanted quietly as she placed her head back to her knees.

"You are getting better at your Yotekin." A gruff voice came from behind her. Her head immediately lifted and she looked behind her.

"I'm praying, Seifer." She told him as she placed her head back down for prayer. 

"You pray to much, Rinoa" told her as he sat down, cross legged, beside her. This caught Rinoa's attention. She swiftly whipped her head to face him. Seifer gulped loudly as her eyes showed death all over them.

"You can never pray to much!" She whispered to him harshly. Seifer lifted up his hands, signaling he didn't want any type of trouble between her and him.

"Do you even know why or who you even are praying to?" Seifer asked her a bit hesitantly, afraid of her reaction or response. Her response? She looked to him then seemingly guided his eyes to the statue of Hyne. "Well, that answers one question." He said with a roll of the eyes. 

"I have my needs and wants." She told him with a smirk on her face as she stood. Seifer stood as well.

"Back to the village?" Seifer asked.

"Back to the village." She complied with him as she walked to the large wooden double doors. Their feet clicked lightly against the wood of the Church as they made their way out. The sound was quiet from their position, but from the top of the dome it was as loud as hundreds of Chocobos crashing into four floors. The Church was perfectly designed, acoustically wise. In any other way it was just another typical Church found through out.

The walk to the village was fairly quiet until Seifer spoke up.

"What did you pray for?" Seifer abruptly asked. 

"I can't tell you." Rinoa told him as her hands found her cross the hung just below her bust line.

"It's not like it's a birthday wish." Seifer reminded her.

"Fine. I wished to get out of this village." She told him with a smile on her face as her hands began to play with the cross. 

Seifer's eyes bulged. "Why!?" He asked exasperated. He stopped turned to her. "Why?" He asked again, concern in his eyes.

"I want to see the world." she told him with a smile. She turned away from him and looked out at the endless grass plains. "See all that?" she asked as she waved her hand over it. "I want to walk every inch of that." She told him.

"It's to dangerous. Just stay in the village." Seifer pleaded, more concern entering him.

"You are much older than I. You have seen it, you take it for granted." She told him as she looked to him. He sighed heavily.

"Not that much older." He said shyly.

"You are of five more ages." She reminded him. "You are the age of 22." She reminded him.

"I know my own age!" He told her harshly as he threw a hand up in the air.

"And I know I take the world for granted, and I have good reasons." He told her.

"What are your reasons?" She asked curiously. He slowly took a seat down on one of the marble steps that lead down to the village and up to the Church.

"The world just gives you more questions then answers." Seifer told her as he ran a hand through his hair. "And some of those questions you don't want to be answered, but they are answered anyway. Each day was like a new hell for me. Every morning I woke up wondering. 'What does Hyne have planned for me?'." Rinoa looked down to her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with him at that moment.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"At least I earned the job of being your protector." Seifer said with a smile. Rinoa sighed happily.

"You are probably the best knight out there." She told him with a smile as she leaned back and propped herself up with her hands.

"Knight? Best?" He questioned with a laugh. 

"You are kinda my knight. You protect me no?" She told him. Seifer smiled and nodded lightly. "And yes, you are the best." Rinoa told him as she punched him in the arm lightly.

"Well, I wouldn't be so thankful of me. I do get paid." Seifer told her as he looked to her. 

"I don't care." She told him quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're still a frickin' good protector of me." She told him with a laugh. Seifer smiled lightly and rested his head atop hers......

*****************************

A/N: Well??? I hope this is a good start... I know right now this is basically just introducing the characters, and to all you Quistis fans out there, she will probably come in in the next chapter... I really hope all you readers out there liked it....

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. When We Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: Gunblades don't exist here.... only swords...

~*_Celtic Moon*~_

_~*Chapter 2: No Stopping Duels*~_

_********************************************_

"Squall." Selphie began as she leaned towards him. "Are you crazy?" she asked him sensitively. 

"NO!" He exclaimed loudly, standing from the chair.

"She was just kidding." Zell reminded him. Squall rolled his eyes and hesitantly took his seat again.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Came a soft voice from behind. Selphie turned around immediately. A brunette haired girl stood there.

"Yes?" Selphie asked politely. "What can I do for you?" Selphie asked as she leaned over her food stand.

"Can I have an apple?" She asked looking to one in particular.

"Why of course." Selphie said as she picked up the apple that she eyed carefully.

"HEY!" Came a low voice behind her. "What about me?" the man said as he came running to the girls side. Selphie eyed him curiously. He had blonde hair and a sword hung to his side.

"I'll actually have one more apple, if you don't mind." The girl said. 

"Can do." Selphie said with a smile as she picked one more up and handed it to her. "That will be eight Gil." Selphie told them, her hand extended waiting for the Gil to arrive. The girl dove into her pocket and fished about. She finally emerged with eight coins of Gil. She handed the money to Selphie.

"Thank you." The brunette one said as she lifted the apple to her mouth.

"No problem, but one more thing." Selphie began. The blonde male immediately turned around with a concerned look on his face. He walked close to Selphie and asked in low ruff voice:

"What?" The blonde's face was right up to her face.

"Seifer, leave her alone!" Instructed the brunette haired one.

"Stay out of this, Rinoa." Seifer said as he pushed back Rinoa. Squall stood up, an irritated look in his eyes.

"What did she do to you?" Squall asked walking up to the right of Selphie. "Leave her alone." Squall told him as his eyebrows crossed in anger.

"This isn't like you at all." Rinoa said as she tried to pull Seifer away from the food stand.

"I'm trying to protect you." Seifer told Rinoa as he shooed her away with a flick of his arm.

"Yeah, well, if you wanna start with my friend of Selphie then I'll be forced to start something with you." Squall threatened as he drew his sword. Seifer's attention quickly threw from Selphie's to Squall's in a hurry. Seifer glared at the man but took his challenge and drew his own sword. Squall walked around the small food stand and stood in front of Seifer about a yard away and stood in a ready position for the fight. Seifer took the same position. His sword directly in front of his eye line.

"Seifer don't." Rinoa said as she ran up next to him. "This is ridiculous." Rinoa exclaimed. "She was only going to ask a question!" She exclaimed. Seifer paid no attention to her, just kept his eyes locked on his target.

"He will be easy pickings." Seifer said with a laugh. Seifer quickly pushed her back with a hand. Squall was the first to charge forward. Seifer made no move to flame the fight any further, he stood in his position. Rinoa jumped in front of Squall, stopping his charge. She swiftly turned around to glare at Seifer.

"Seifer, just apologize!" Rinoa yelled to him. Seifer placed his sword's tip to the ground. The next few seconds passed in silence. No apology was made. "Just apologize!" She screamed. He did no such thing as his eyes still laid rest on Squall. 

Squall's anger flared. Never shall a friend be treated like this. He brought his sword to his face and charged forward.

"Rinoa!!" Seifer yelled to her. Rinoa quickly got the hint and swiftly twirled around only to be pushed to the ground by Squall's elbow which connected with her forearm. She rubbed it in pain. Selphie quickly came up to the fallen Rinoa. She kneeled down beside her.

"I apologize for him." Selphie said as she offered a hand to Rinoa. Rinoa gratefully took her hand and rose with her.

"I'm Rinoa Heartly." Rinoa said with a bow. Selphie giggled lightly. "What is so funny?" Rinoa asked with a small smile.

"We are being so polite while it seems the two 'men' over there seem to be duking it out." Selphie acknowledged as she turned to the two. Rinoa was the first to run over to them. Selphie quickly followed in her foot steps.

Seifer's blade met Squall's with a loud clap of thunder. Seeing no further path to the fight. Squall pushed away and drew his sword once more. This time Seifer was the first to charge. Squall stood his ground in ready stance. Seifer thrusted his blade and himself for Squall. In quick response Squall dove to the side. Squall quickly sprung up and readied himself once more.

"Stop, both of you!" Rinoa screamed running between the two. Seifer did as he was told and placed the tip of his blade to the dirt village road. Squall did not obey.

"Squall, you to!" Selphie yelled as she stood in front of him, imposingly. This time Squall obeyed and placed the tip of his sword to the tightly packed dirt.

"Seifer, from now on you well let me answer questions." Rinoa told him harshly, anger in her eyes.

"Squall, from now on you will let your arguments drop, instead of inflaming them more." Selphie told him. Squall gave a quick glare to Seifer, Seifer just returned the glare.

**

Squall awoke with a sweat drenched face. Again the words and commands echoed through his mind. He shook his head hard. An image of the girl at the counter flashed through his mind. Again it flashed through. Once more it flashed through. Could it be? He thought with a completely puzzled look on his face. 

"That girl." He whispered. "Her?" He asked to no one in particular. Almost on reflex his darted to his sword that leaned against his wall in the corner. His eyes remained locked on the sharp object. It sparkled in the low moon light. He shook his eyes away from the sword and slammed his head back into the pillow. Never would he do such a thing. Never....

***********

A/N: Well???????? What did you think??? I hope it was good... Okay, in the next chapter Quistis will come in for all ya Quistis fans, but she won't have a whip... nope, sorry....

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: I saw some of Gundam Wing and I must say I was fairly displeased. It's mindless plot twists only seem to lead to dead ends, then they just start with a new plot point and it makes you wonder 'What the Hell?'... But I am sorry to any true Gundam Wing fans... I just didn't like it *shrugs* BUT I DID LIKE THE MOVIE!! .....Sorry......

P.S. The thingy below is going to be repeated through out the story... along with others little quote things.. ^_______^ .... Eventually they will come together...

**_He who overcomes will be dressed in white, and I will not take his name from the book of life; and I will give witness to his name before my father, and before his angels.  
_- Revelations 3:5**

~*_Celtic Moon*~_

_~*Chapter 3: Garden*~_

_********************************************_

The 5 of them sat around a small coffee table. No sound was made. No rustle of clothes or anything. Squall had his eyes locked on the girl the man called Rinoa. However her eyes were locked on her tea cup which she held in her hands. Selphie sighed loudly trying to break the silence between them. The attempt failed as no one even took notice to her or her sigh. Selphie rolled her eyes but while doing so caught a glimpse of Rinoa's necklace of the cross.

"Oh, that's pretty." Selphie said as she gazed at it. Rinoa immediately took notice and gingerly took the cross into the palm of her hand and brought it up so Selphie could see it. This got Zell's attention.

"Wow." He exclaimed quietly as his eyes sparkled. Rinoa giggled lightly. Selphie looked to Squall who showed no expression. She nudged him lightly in the stomach. 

"Pretty, eh?" She asked him as her eyes darted from the necklace and back to Squall. Squall nodded lightly without care. Seifer rolled his eyes. He had seen that same necklace a million times, there was nothing special. In an attempt to get the hell away he looked to his pocket watch for escape. His eyes lit up with hope.

"Rinoa, it is time for us to leave we must catch our ship." Seifer told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up along with himself. Rinoa shurgged lightly.

"Buh bye everyone! Hope to see you again!" Rinoa said with a wave as she was being dragged out the small village house.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Selphie called after her, but she didn't get an answer as Seifer pulled her along to the dock. which was quite close to the small hut they were once in. Selphie took chase after them. Zell and Squall followed closely behind. 

"Stop!" Rinoa yelled to Seifer. Seifer sighed with annoyance but let go of Rinoa. Selphie finally caught up to the now stopped Rinoa, along with Squall and Zell.

"Where are you going exactly?" Selphie asked through gasps of air.

"We are going to Garden." Rinoa told her as she walked closer to Selphie.

"Garden?" Zell questioned. 

"Yes, we are not to sure exactly what it is, but we were summoned there." Rinoa said with a shrug.

"Supposedly it is a high military base, but that is just a rumor." Seifer added.

"It must be a rumor, why would they want me?" Rinoa asked with a laugh.

"Well, I hope to see you again, Rinoa." Selphie told her as she stuck out her hand for a shake. Rinoa gratefully took the hand and shook it lightly.

"I hope to see you again also. And I would also love to see the rest of you." Rinoa said with a smile as she looked at the trio in front of her.

"Rinoa, we must go now." Seifer told her as he began to walk away from the scene. Rinoa waved good bye to them all and boarded along with Seifer.

"I think I'll be seeing alot more of you." Squall said with a whisper. He smirked and dove behind a cargo box to the left of him. He hopped up on top a jumped onto the side of the boat. He landed with ease on his knee, but didn't stop to congratulate himself as he ducked behind another box...

**

"Hey where did Squall go?" Asked Selphie as she looked about in confusion. She saw Zell looking up to the ship and she followed his eyes. She found Squall jumping up onto the ship. "Squall is such an idiot." Selphie complained as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Lets follow him!" Zell said with a smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Selphie asked as her mouth opened to an unspeakable size. Zell gave no verbal reply. His answer was jumping up onto the box and onto the ship, just as Squall had done. Selphie shrugged. "I guess will just end up back here anyways." She quickly followed Zell up to the ship.....

************************************

A/N: Short.. yes, yes... I know.... But I want to have a couple short chapters then a long one and have a pattern of that... The long ones will be the REALLY important parts that cannot be broken up for sake of most peoples sanity.... 

^______________________________^

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
